Freak, love is a freak
by FraanGoran
Summary: When love reveals the true freak - One shot Bonkai


**N/A: Hello! This is just a story of a fan Bonkai. English is not my first language, but struggled to meet the rules. Sorry for any mistake!**

**...**

**Love?**

Just a stupid word that never made sense in the head of Malakai Parker. How would your lovely old dad, he was a freak. The shame of the family Magic-sucking had to be trapped in the parallel world. But as Kai always said, _some days you win, some you lose. Except me, I always win._

Since the day that he merged with Luke, the feelings had settled in full. He didn't know why now was always thanking people who served in restaurants, or helping the elderly to carry your heavy bags while crossing the street.

This was a side effect of the merger. _And God that was going crazy._

_..._

Kai was staring at the ceiling of your room, with a packet of pork scratchings and bran on the tummy. He had made many attempts to change his thinking. Cable TV with dozens of channels not distract. Music on headphones were not effects, working out, running or any damn thing I would change your state of mind. He had been playing to make objects float, but the damn thought the continued laying waste. Bonnie Bennett and his threat not to go out of your memory.

\- Shit! - He called jumping out of bed, sticking inside the jacket and starting to walk. He had to see her again, and to know what was your room at the University, he couldn't just show up. That's why he walked by the College where she had graduated from high school. Went through all the aisles until you find the picture of the school's trophies. And there was that picture pathetic.

Elena, Caroline, unknown girls and Bonnie Bennett in shorts and skimpy tops. He unlocked the door with just a Word, and opened the glass. Wandered off a few trophies, and obtained the photo between the fingers.

\- Beautiful - he smiled. _God he was smiling for a fucking picture?_ He hated himself.

Become close the glass, and doubled the photo sticking it in his pocket. Came home, and found a portrait. He had a photo, he had a portrait and he had an affective object. _What the hell was that?_

The days that followed continued to torment him. Now and then he stared at the picture. He'd rather she now that short hair cut. She was really pretty. He threw away the picture, and the glass broke. Grabbed a bottle of drink and took almost the whole, before bending down and replace the frame with a new one. That night, he watched a silly movie. A girl who wanted to play football, but I couldn't. Then disguised himself as a man, and joined the senior team. **She's the man*.**

That's how I came up with the idea, he would _cover up_.

Not a girl of course, he was good in illusions. He could be anyone, since to concentrate. Spent the whole night training, and the next morning travelled to Whitmore. After enrolling wandered around campus, and met at one of the tables of stone. His books, his notebooks were scattered, and his backpack next to the Chair. She was writing furiously.

\- Nerd? -he approached.

– What? – She turned the attention of which was to see him. He still kept the tone of the skin and hair, but her face was another.

-You seem quite studious – he smiled, nervous. _What was happening?_ He usually had no problem saying what came to mind, nor mind in approaching any girl. Girls not intimidated even during the nineties. But now the century had changed, and he too.

-I need to make up for lost time, I've been ... In another world in recent months. – explained returning to the books.

-A parallel world? – said, sitting down.

– As I said?

-Parallel world, you know one of those ...- he swallowed the speech. Was giving one hell of a flag, can play due to her expression.

– I am that guy, am I? The one with bad jokes, near beautiful girls.

– Right – she let out a small smile, which made the heart of Kai warms psychopath. He loved to make you smile. – I'm Bonnie, you are?

-Kai...o. My name is _Kaio _\- he cleared his throat. His brain seemed to be melting.

He continued trying to look less stupid, but I was failing miserably. An hour later she said that she needed to go, but he didn't want her to. So I volunteered to accompany it.

– I thank you, but I can go alone. – kept the books, while he struggled to do something. Then I remembered the advice of Damon, still in the prison world.

_"First buy a drink"_

-You want to drink something? I paid. -Bonnie's eyes were a little confused. She didn't want to be rude, and was really nice, but Kaio still she wasn't comfortable. His life was still a mess, and she didn't want to get involved with anyone.

– Who knows another time. – She said goodbye and walked away.

...

After the first disastrous attempts, he began to make some progress. Bonnie spent most of the day studying on campus, she hardly ever was with Elena or Caroline, although if they speak by phone. He kept using his trick of illusion, since he had the magic of Jo, he doesn't suck anyone to touch it, unless you want to of course. Now he had control over it. He began to enjoy each moment that they had together and how it stirred something "good" in it, not that I approve, but I still liked it.

-Right Kaio, I have something for you ...- She said opening the bag. – Here! -extended a pamphlet. When he went to pick him up, his fingers played lightly and he felt a small shiver go through your body – Kaio.

– Yes?

-Aren't you going to read?

\- Oh yes! - he cleared his throat and read. Was a freshmen off-campus party, hosted by none other than Caroline Forbes. He didn't understand the grace of youth and adolescents, listening to music with the same beat from the beginning to the end, as he teetered on a crowded runway.

-I didn't want to go, but I need to mingle. Elena and Caroline will be there, so. …- She looked a little sad. He knew how much solitude had broken. She was still strong and brave most of the time, but sometimes their vulnerability was evident. And he knew he was guilty of that

-Are you asking me? Type a date – he got excited.

– Type a party full of people, you could go and have fun. – she corrected him.

-Okay, I'll be there.

...

That night, he settled in front of the mirror. Was striving to not seem so out of place of current fashion. The tights still bothered. He discovered a perfume, and straightened her hair. Stared at his reflection in the mirror.

– What is your problem dude? – complained. He was out of control, that it wasn't him. Simple – you're not going to that stupid party. Enough of this spiteful little witch.

But he was.

_He really was._

He spotted the hair in a modern cut, she wore a tight pants, and a simple blouse and I could still be beautiful. She was beside Elena on the counter, asking for their drinks.

-Hello! "he stuck his hands in his pockets, and stretched his best smile pathetic lips. Yes he hated Luke, and kick your ass for you to leave so many emotions idiots.

-Look who came! – Bonnie smiled kissing him on the cheek. He held his breath, and his heart pounded fast.

\- Hello – Elena reached out-I am. ..

-Elena-Kai said impatient, without diverting little witch's eyes.

-Elena- she withered a bit. – How do you know my name?

-I just ...

– Bonnie should have said – she said – Well, I'll find Damon, see you later. Try _to have fun, he is hot_ – and said quietly drifted away from them. Kai followed her with his eyes, until you get back to Bonnie. She viewed with wary eyes.

– I never showed you Elena. How did you know her name?

-You talk to each other all the time on the phone.

– Yes, but I also speak with Caroline. As I was so sure it was her?

-Well ...-He cursed mentally – I know Caroline, the organizer of College parties. And well I kind of figured this could be Elena.

-Is that right? -She was still suspicious, and he needed to be smart not to put it all away.

– Yes. OK- stretched Palms surrendering-I peeked your phone once.

-You what?

-You left on the table, I just took a look. I swear I didn't read your messages. - defended himself.

She kept the expression, shortly after shook his head. She was paranoid, since coming back from death and the arrest of Kai. Just remember the unfortunate name, she wanted to kill him. She needed to relax, and Kaio seemed like a nice guy, and tremendously hot. She would keep him close enough to watch over him.

\- Do you want to dance?

\- I thought it wasn't a date, "he joked to undo the tension, and smiled relieved to have gotten away with it once again.

– Shut up – she pushed with her hands, and fell into laughter. Kai stole a drink for a girl, and returned empty.

– Baggy! – the girl protested, but he hasn't called. Her eyes could not deviate from the body that moved so sexy in the middle of the track under the beat electrifying. He didn't know the kind of music with property, but he felt psyched. He approached and pushed a guy who approached the witch behind if she didn't melt himself would. _He was jealous?_ He also didn't understand a lot about that word.

He approached and sometimes hesitated to touch her, he feared turning himself in.

-You going to stand there all night? – She turned to front, touching his chest with both hands and continuing to move. – Move Kaio. -he smiled and let out the air, she touched and nothing had happened. He accommodated a hand on either side of her waist and started moving in rhythm, their breaths were so close. And his heart started hammering so fast, that he feared to be heard even with all the noise.

Tensions only worsened when she closed her eyes and threw her head back. The exposed meat seemed to tempt you even more. He gulped, hundreds of times, and felt so strange when her body pressed to his.

-Bonnie – he called next to his ear. She opened her eyelids revealing its seductive eyes.

– Yes?

-I want to kiss you. – the words jumped from his lips. That wasn't the old Kai, he didn't care. I haven't felt that kind of thing. He didn't care for any girl, no matter how beautiful she was, but Bonnie? Bonnie seemed to be gaining a terrible force under his control. _Fucking Luke, bloody merger curse in thought._

\- So kiss me! - She said. He attracts, and was his chance to get back to normal. She needed to get out with a hot guy and Kaio as hot. And well he was Always around in recent days, even though he seemed somehow familiar, and let your instincts on alert, she didn't want to think too much. She just wanted to kiss him.

He saw her body protrude forward, and did the same. So painfully slow, they looked like hundreds of miles distant, but among them there were more than a few inches. In slow motion, he felt the danger approaching. Somehow, he knew his life would change forever after he kissed her, but he couldn't stay away.

-Bonnie – he repeated with a dry throat, and the lips parted before touching them against hers. He seized the moment, feeling a growing excitement with the innocent touch between their mouths. _So was the way it was? That was the sensation of kissing someone?_

Bonnie didn't know the reason for such delay, he seemed to want to torture her. Then she took the initiative, involved his neck and pulled him for you. The kiss deepened without any finesse, he pressed against you and feel your body tingle. Their tongues danced together to the sound of pulsating music, breath-taking started missing and Bonnie's hands pushed the skin of his neck, to extend for as long as possible that experience. He got his hands behind her back, feeling her curves and worsening his condition.

The strange thought entered his mind. It was disgusting and tempting at the same time, he wanted ... _Have sex with Bonnie_.

That was enough for him to step back, releasing her lips swollen and red from little witch. The eyes looked bright and lively. But he looked like a maze of confusion.

-OMG! – She smiled genuinely him.

-I need to go - he said out of breath, was about to blow your cover. Felt his magic confused, he needed to get out and get away from Bonnie, or she would discover that he wasn't Kaio. He was Kai Parker, the guy who had wounded and abandoned in the prison world. _What kind of Monster did something?_ Well he did and never forgive yourself for it.

...

That night back to his room, he called the computer. Connected to the internet and typed the address of Google. That was a hundred times better than a library, all he wanted to know about the world today was easy to find. And that's why I spent hours researching.

**Love!**

_That's what he was feeling?_

Threw the notebook side and hit his head against the back of his hand. Walked to and fro in the room, feeling his throat close. _What kind of an idiot he had become?_ He thought disgusting and dysfunctional. He hated the possibility, but he felt jealous of Damon. For what he had become aware, the vampire had done terrible things, and still had friends, family and Elena. He had even a friendship with Bonnie.

God he loved Bonnie Bennett.

_**Freak, love was a freak.**_

_**... **_

_**N.A: So you could say what you think?! Thanks for reading;)**_

_**She is a man: Movie 2006 with Amanda Bynes**_


End file.
